That Girl
by efitch84
Summary: Santana is in love with Brittany, but there are things that hold her back from acting on her feelings. Will Santana finally reveals how she feels or will she lose Brittany for forever?
1. Dear Diary

September 20

I can't get her out of my mind. Brittany Susan Pierce is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. We shared this… moment in the locker room after Cheerios practice. It's nothing I've ever felt with anyone other than her before. We've known each other for a long time because we've been friends since she moved to Lima back in the second grade. I always knew that there was something about her, even when we were younger, that would change my life. Even back then, I was a bitch. I would steal other girls' crayons and fight anyone who wouldn't let me get my way. Then, Brittany moved to Lima. There was something different about her. A lot of people picked on her and I was going to too until I realized I didn't have any friends. I thought that since she's new here, she doesn't know what I'm like so I could start anew. The second day she had been here, I saw her crying because someone called her stupid. I decided I would try to defend her. I screamed at the boy who was picking on her.

"Don't ever call her stupid you chubby idiot. She's smarter than you will ever be. And if you ever call her stupid again, I'll go all Lima Heights on you! Me oyes?"

He just shook his head and ran away. I walked over to where Brittany was sitting and she looked up at me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. You don't deserve to be picked on like that."

"Well, thanks!"

She gave me a big hug. I held my pinky out to her and she looped hers with mine. I smiled knowing that we would be best friends.

After that incident, it was like Brittany and I were attached at the hip. We did everything together. We walked to school until we were old enough to drive. Now I pick her up every day unless she was already at my house. We go shopping together and we're on the Cheerios together. We have the same friends and spend pretty much every free moment with each other. Brittany is my rock. Without her, I would die. That's why I can't tell her my secret. My secret is that , I, Santana Lopez, am in love with her. I don't just love her like a friend or sister, but more than that. It kills me every day that I can't tell her. And there's no way she could think of me the same way. Well I think that's enough for today diary. I have to go pick up Brittany.

-Santana Lopez


	2. Break Up

I put my diary away and went over to Brittany's house to pick her up for school. As I was leaving, I called her to let her know I was on my way. I turned the music and sang along with the radio. I pulled up to her house. I know that Brittany takes a while, so I turned off the car, but kept the radio on. While waiting, I got lost in the music. Without me noticing, Brittany walked up to my car and opened the door, scaring me.

"Brittany! You scared the shit out of me!"

"You're a really good singer."

"Thanks."

I felt my cheeks heat up from the compliment. Before Brittany could notice me blushing, I started the car and we left. Some pop song came on and we sang to it like the dorks we are. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I quickly got out of the car and ran around to open Brittany's door.

"You really don't have to do that every day, you know?"

"Well someone has to treat you right."

"Alright, alright, thanks San."

We both laughed and went to our lockers. Since they are right next to each other, we just stood at them talking for a while until the warning bell went off. I grabbed her books and she smiled at me.

"Ready to go, Britt?" I held my pinky out to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She linked her pinky with mine. I felt that tingle in my stomach that I always do whenever we touch. She smiled at me and we walked to class. Mr. Schuester was teaching some lame lesson in Spanish so Brittany and I were passing notes back and forth. We sit next to each other so we never get caught. Most of them were just doodles. Some were some of the stupid things Mr. Schue says. I had my hand on the table and as Brittany passed the note back to me, she put her hand on top of mine. I was shocked and confused. I didn't know what to say so I looked to Brittany. She can always read me like a book, but its not the same with her. Brittany just looked at me, smiled and then looked back at what Mr. Schue was doing. I looked around the room and saw that no one was paying attention to Brittany and me or Mr. Schue. I felt kind of bad for him because he tries so hard, but no one pays attention. Maybe because all her ever does are super cheesy Spanish lessons. Anyways, I left my hand under Brittany's and wrote a note to Brittany.

"Why are you holding my hand? I mean, I don't mind but I can't read you."

"Can't best friends hold hands?"

"Yeah, they can. Sorry for my mini freak out."

"It's okay. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I was supposed to hang out with Puck. But I can cancel. Why, what do you want to do?"

"Why are you still dating him?"

I thought about that for a bit. I never liked Puck the way I was supposed to. He has just been a cover up for my real feelings. Knowing I couldn't tell Brittany that, I wrote something else.

"He may be tough on the outside, but on the inside he's a sensitive guy. I don't want to break his heart."

"Maybe you're breaking someone else's heart by staying with him."

I didn't know if Brittany was implying something or just being Brittany.

"I guess. Maybe I should break up with him."

"Yes you should. He doesn't treat you right. You deserve to have someone that protects you and understands you. He's not like that."

"You're right B, but who would do that for me?"

I saw her hesitate for a bit. Brittany started writing something, but erased it quickly before I could see it.

"I don't know but that person is out there just waiting for you."

I hugged her tightly. She kept the hug for a second longer than normal.

"Thanks. And don't worry, there is someone for you too Britt."

_Me_, but I can't tell her that.

The bell went off to end the school day. Brittany and I walked to our lockers. I put all my stuff away, grabbed my purse, put on my jacket and shut my locker.

"Are we doing anything tonight, Britt? We don't have Cheerios practice and I'm going to cancel with Puck."

"Yeah sure! Let's go to that carnival tonight."

"Okay, whatever you want. I'm going to find Puck to tell him I'm cancelling."

I walked to Puck's locker which was at the end of the hallway. Puck was putting something in his locker.

"Hey Puck. Look, I can't hang out today."

"Why?"

"I've got other plans."

"So you mean you're going to hang out with your stupid little pet?"

"What the hell did you just call her?"

He slammed his locker shut and looked at me.

"Your. _Stupid_. Little. Pet."

I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He crashed into the lockers.

"Don't you ever fucking call her that again."

"Whatever, you fucking dyke. She must be the reason you never gave it up to me."

He wiped his bleeding nose.

"Fuck you. I never slept with you because you're an asshole who just wanted to be with me because I'm one of the only girls who hasn't slept with you. We are so done. Never fucking speak to me or Brittany again, douchebag."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when people find out your secret because, PLOT TWIST, it's no fucking secret that you're in love with Brittany.

I felt like I was about to cry. I tried to pull away but Puck kept his grip.

"Let go of me."

"Or what?"

I knew if I said another word, I would start crying so I kicked him in the balls. I started to walk away with tears in my eyes. I looked up and blue eyes met mine.

_Brittany_.


	3. The Kiss

Those blue eyes captivated me. I knew she saw what just went down with Puck and me. I felt like I was frozen and couldn't move under that gaze. Brittany mouthed "_come over here_" to me. Without realizing, my feet moved to their own accord. I stopped once I was next to Brittany. The normally electric blue eyes were steeled over.

"What was that all about?"

"Puck was being an asshole."

"Well, obviously. But, why did things get so out of control?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Brittany grabbed my hand and started to take me somewhere.

"Come on. You are going to come over to my house and spend the night so we can forget all of the Puckermans of the world."

I smiled at her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for, San."

She kissed me on my forehead. I didn't know whether it was from the kiss or the nickname, but I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, and give me your keys. I don't want you driving right now."

I handed over my keys as she smiled to me. We got to my car and Brittany drove us to her house. I looked at my phone to see if I had any texts. There were two from Quinn.

_What happened Santana?_

_-Q_

_Why is Puckerman calling me about you?_

_-Q_

I decided not to text her back as I thought of Brittany's words in my head. _"We can forget all of the Puckermans of the world." _I put my phone back in my pocket as we pulled into Brittany's driveway. We got out and Brittany fumbled to get her key to open the door. Finally, it worked. As soon as the door was opened, Brittany's mother's voice could be heard mumbling something in the kitchen. We walked into the living room and set our things down for a minute.

"Mom? I'm here and so is Santana."

Brittany's mother came into the living room right away.

"Hi honey. Hello Santana."

Brittany's mother gave us both hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce."

"Oh please darling, call me Heather."

"Mom? Do you mind if Santana spends the night?"

"Of course not. You're welcome here any time dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Pier… Heather."

"You are very welcome. When would you two like to eat dinner?"

"6?"

"Okay. Be down here by quarter to. I want you two to set up the table."

"Okay Mom. Love ya!"

Brittany kissed her mother's cheek, grabbed my hand and brought me up to her room. Once in, she shut the door to hopefully avoid being bothered by her younger sister. I laid down on her bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Even though Brittany wanted me to not think about it, all that was running through my mind was the confrontation Puck and I had. Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"You want to talk about it?"

I contemplated telling her everything. Well, not everything, but just about everything.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing you didn't want me to."

Brittany always knew exactly what to say. She reassured me by rubbing my thigh with her hand. This, however, caused me to sit up quickly. I could feel my heartbeat speed up. As much as I try to deny my feelings for Brittany, moments like this make them shine through. Brittany's hand never left my leg. She just stared at me, smiling and waiting for me to talk. I took a deep breath to gain some confidence back and to try to forget how what Brittany's hand was doing made me feel.

"Puck and I are done. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

I stopped for a second, not believing how honest I was. I saw Brittany's eyebrow quirk up. Quickly to cover up my true intentions, I continued.

"I mean, he called you stupid. That was the last straw. I knew he could be an ass, but I never thought he would stoop so low."

I saw the disappointment in Brittany's eyes. She looked away from me.

"You didn't have to do that for me. Just because he called me that doesn't mean you had to break up with him."

I grabbed Brittany's shoulders to face her towards me.

"Britt, look at me. I had to do that. I told you back when you moved here I would protect you. Not only do I have to, I want to. People can be cruel, but you don't deserve to be treated that way. You are the kindest person I have ever met. I will always stick up for you; no matter if I have to deal with assholes like Puck to make sure you are okay. Do you understand me?"

Brittany hugged me and that's all I needed for my answer. After a minute, she pulled away.

"Santana, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. You are seriously the best friend ever."

I smirked at her and puffed out my chest a little to make her laugh.

"I know."

"Oh, really? What if I changed my mind and said my mom was?"

I faked disappointment.

"But you just told me I was."

"Not anymore. I think my mom is."

I pouted. Quickly, she pushed me back and practically jumped on me. She settled for sitting on my hips. My breath heightened quickly. With every ounce of composure I had left, I tried to push her off, but she just pressed down my shoulders from above me.

"I was just kidding. You are my best friend. I love my mom but I love you more. Don't tell her."

I smiled back to her. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out as I realized that Brittany's face was inches away from mine. Unconsciously, I licked my lips as I looked at her lips. I looked back up at Brittany's eyes. They had changed into an unseen shade of darker blue, completely different from earlier and with some hidden meaning. I squirmed slightly under her gaze, but didn't break it. We looked at each other for a little bit longer until Brittany slowly leaned down. Her lips pressed lightly onto mine. I tried to react in any way possible, but my body was just frozen. Brittany got off of me and stood up. She started pacing the floor.

"I'm so sorry San. I didn't mean to. Just after everything you've ever done for me and I've always wanted to kiss you. You're lips looked so soft and they were. And I…"

I cut Brittany off by putting my finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. While she was talking, I stood up to comfort her.

"Britt, I'm the one who's sorry."

This time I kissed her before I had a chance to give it a second thought. After half a second, she kissed me back. It was slow and passionate. I broke it off first and rested my forehead against hers.

"Why'd you do that, San?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. What I do know is that I've always wanted to do that."

A voice yelling out our names broke us out of our embrace quickly.

"Brittany! Santana! Please come down to help with dinner!"


End file.
